Cursed
by SummerTime15
Summary: In order to keep Princess Cameron Ann safe from her terrible fate, the king of Gallagher puts his daughter in the hands of three faries. Now, taken to the mortal world and given to a stranger, fate and destiney must fight for the upper hand. This strange girl has everyone's attention, especially one very mysterious green eyed boy. What happens when fate and destiny finally collide?
1. Sleeping Beauty

"It's a girl!" A maid screamed through the halls. Sweat ran down her forehead, just missing her eyes avoiding what would be a stinging sensation. Her heartbeat raced faster, not used to the amount exercise her muscles were getting.

"It's a girl! It's a girl!" The short woman's voice bounced off the rock walls as her feet echoed through every corridor. Other maids, knights, witches, and dungeon guards ran to meet the woman who helped the queen give birth to Gallagher's first princess since twenty years. They looked at her with wide eyes, already planning a christening in their minds.

Food, the best in all of Gallagher would be share among the kingdom. Entertainment will be lively, everyone would want to dance and sing. Gifts would be given to the child, welcoming her to their kingdom and to the world.

It would be wonderful.

"Can you believe that man!" Cathrine Goode shouted as she watched the event take place through her mirror. She crossed her arms, her breath ragged in anger as her green eyes burned in fury.

"How could he!" She swiped her had across a metal table, dishes and glass beakers crashed down on the rock floor. Shatters of glass flew out in every direction, spiking through windows and sticking through walls from the force.

The woman's fiery red hair glowed brighter the angrier she got. She paced the small dark room, ignoring the men and woman now cooing over a stupid baby through the large oval shaped mirror.

"Damn to him! Damn to the whole kingdom!" Her anger, though intense, slowly subsided as an idea came to her head.

_A beauty. _She thought. _And why not make her sleeping?_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The kingdom had finished setting up for Princess Cameron Ann two days later.

Everyone from the kingdom was there. Serfs to nobles, maids to knights. Fairies from all over came to see the wonderful new child that would one day rule over them. Music played throughout the ball room; happy and carefree. People danced, laughed, and sang with happiness. All the while, a small baby laid in a golden cradle. She stared at the ceiling of the large room, not knowing what she was looking at, but knowing the interesting designs imbedded in gold and silver were strange and new. She smiled and reached up, wanting to touch it.

"My Cammie." Someone whispered above her. This grabbed her attention so she moved her bright, crystal like blue eyes to whoever made the strange noise.

A man smiled at her, so she gave a gummy smile back as if playing a silent game of Simon Says.

Cammie reached up for the person who looked familiar and safe. The man leaned his head down to kiss the Princess on the cheek. Cammie gooed while she swiped her small soft hands across his scruffy face.

The baby's eyes drifted shut and she quickly fell asleep, unaware of the party going on around her.

King Mathew picked the sleeping baby up to cradle her in his arms. She weighed nothing to him, only as much as a fairy's wing really. He smiled at his daughter; somehow falling in love even more with her than when he first laid eyes on the girl.

A chiming came from the castle bell, telling the people it was time for gifts. The most important people only brought something for the babe, knowing the serfs and nobles had nothing for her.

One by one men and women gave their Princess gifts of food and clothes, some even the rarest of all flowers, but none would compare to gifts three fairies would give her.

Macey, Rebecca, and Elizabeth. They flew a long way from their home land of Utmost, wanting to give the best of any gift to their Princess.

The three fluttered over the baby, everyone quiet, watching, observing, wondering.

The first to speak was Macey. She was the tallest of the the three yet still the size of a tall bug. This fairy was beautiful with long thick, silky black hair and fair skin. She landed on the sleeping baby's chest, smiling brightly.

"My gift, for you my dear child, is beauty. You blonde hair will grow almost golden with delicate curls that will never get tangled. Your skin won't ever gain a blemish and will always stay light. You will be healthy, radiant, and the apple of anyone's eye." She kissed Cammie's nose before flying up to her friends.

Rebecca was the next to land on the princess's chest. Her dark, milk chocolate colored skin stood out against the girls light baby skin. Rebecca crossed her arms with a smirk. "My gift for you is strength, emotional and physical. If anyone decides to talk down to you, you will put them in their place. Even the best dragon slayer will be no match for you. Though, your physical strength must come from the heart. If you do not believe in yourself, you will be no stronger than anyone else." Rebecca fluttered over the baby and kissed her cheek before flying next to Macey.

Elizabeth was next to give her gift. She slowly flew to the baby, before landing on her shoulder.

"For you, I would like to-" But before the fairy could finish, the doors to the ball room burst open with a strong gust of wind. Screams erupted out of women's mouths as men drew their swords. The slow click of heals were heard before anyone saw the intruder.

Slowly, a woman that had red hair brighter than fire walked in. She was wearing a long black dress that flowed as she walked. Red stitching gave the dress hidden color. It's movement reminded people of flames from a fire; how they moved so delicately As if in a dance.

Her eyes were shut into thin slits, a bright green glow just peaking out through her lids.

_Cathrine_.

Everyone knew who she was. A woman who use to be the queen's right hand man but was only ever a traitor; planing to kill Queen Rachel and her husband to take over Gallagher.

King Mathew stood up, drawing his sword. His eyes were as cold as ice, showing every hateful emotion known to man.

"Cathrine!" his voice boomed, "You have been banned from this kingdom! Leave before I slit you into so many pieces not even the strongest witch and wizard could save you." He moved in front of his newborn, ready to strike what offense Cathrine was ready to give.

"Oh Mathew," Cathrine hissed out, "you know me. I don't like to obey rules that ruin my fun." She laughed, so high pitched even the crows cowered in horror.

"I think it is _my_ turn to give the child a gift." She said. A few people gasped, whispering worried words to their spouse and friends.

Cathrine walked up to Mathew as Rachel watched with a careful eye from her throne, not knowing what else to do.

"Go home." Mathew ordered with defiance and anger in his voice. Cathrine only smiled, not worrying about Matthew's sword two inches from her chest. Her snake like eyes looked over Mathew's shoulder, towards the sleeping child. She sneered, jealous of the baby's peaceful look.

"You will be adored by all who have even the smallest bit of selflessness. Life will be kind to you, only throwing in the occasional obstacle." Quiet breaths of relief filled the room but Mathews stance never faltered, knowing Cathrine wasn't done.

The witch's eyes shifted from the cradle to Mathew. Her hair flew in the air like live flames. Fire swarmed her, spinning off in all directions. The burning flames cracked loudly through the people's' screams of horror. Mathew stepped back, pushing the cradle behind him.

Cathrine spoke out in a loud voice, it's boom echoed through the large room.

"But before the sun sets on your sixteenth birthday, you will prick your finger on the needle of a spinning wheel and fall to an endless sleep. Not even the strongest spell in the world can save you from your fate." Mathew yelled and raised his arms to strike the witch. Blood dripped from her arm down to her elbow before pouring down to the ground. She screamed in pain and stepped back.

A cloud if smoke surrounded her, engulfing her and the flames into it. Suddenly, Cathrine was gone.

The ball room was quiet with no evidence of the witch's presence. Not even a mouse dared to squeak.

All eyes were on the king and his baby as the queen silently cried in her seat.

Mathew stood straight, his jaw tight.

"Someone!" He boomed through the room. "Someone please lift this curse from my daughter. I will give you anything you want if you save my daughter. Please." Tears rolled down his cheeks as he begged, not knowing who had enough power to save Cammie.

Elizabeth flew to the king from her hiding place, sorrow covered her face like a mask.

"Your highness." She bowed to him, showing her respect. "Cathrine has made her spell un-breakable. But perhaps, I could alter my gift to twist the spell." She was hopeful, wanting to help the baby any way she could.

"Do what ever you can." Mathew moved aside, slowing her access to his daughter.

Elizabeth, the smallest of the three, flew to the baby, landing by her ear.

"Your fate has been decided for you in an evil way. You will live your life only to have it be taken away from you too soon. My gift for you, my dear baby, is for you to waken again. But for this gift to be fulfilled, you can only be woken by true loves kiss. A kiss so powerful, you can be set free of your curse and live forever. That is my wish." Elizabeth blew the baby a gentle kiss before meeting the kings eyes.

He was pleased with her gift, but not enough for him to sleep well at night. A true love was a rare thing. What if Cammie never found her true love before she falls to her sleep like coma?

"It is time for everyone to leave." He spoke out. "Except for you three fairies. Come with me." Mathew grabbed his daughter and walked quickly to his private meeting room.

Once the three fairies were in, he locked the door and lit a candle to give the smallest bit of light.

The walls were rugged and old. The room was small, barely fitting the old wooden desk that sat inside. It was suffocating, but the only private place they could talk.

"She is not safe here. You three must protect my Cameron. Take her someplace safe. Someplace no one will ever find her. Bring her back the day after her sixteenth birthday and never let her touch a needle or even be near one before her birthday. Am I understood." The three nodded in understanding.

"We will take her to the mortal world, Your Majesty." Elizabeth spoke. "To a small town where no one will even think to look!" The king nodded.

"Do so quickly then. We have no time to waste."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"The mortal world and true loves kiss?" Cathrine laughed as her son are his dinner that consisted of rice and dragon meat. "What a trite decision dear Elizabeth." She continued to watch the three make planes, unknowing of the dark eyes watching her. "Very trite indeed."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Are you ready girls." Macey asked from the princesses room. Rebecca and Elizabeth nodded. "Then let's go."

The three opened a window and flew to the woods, Cammie floating behind.

"Roseville Virginia will be a wonderful place." Elizabeth explained as she watched over the sleeping baby. "Cammie will fit in well with the mortals there." Elizabeth looked down to at her body. "But what about us?" Rebecca and Elizabeth stopped in their tracks and looked down at their lead clothing and at each other wings.

"We will have to make us look human then." Rebecca said. The girls carefully lowered the Princess to the ground with their fingers before standing a few feet away from her. "Well Liz, you're the one with the brains. How do we do it?" The smallest one shrugged her shoulders.

"Just think about it I guess." So they did. Slowly, the three began growing until they stopped. Their wings have faded away and their clothes laid down next to them, a large rip down the side.

"Now for the clothes." Macey walked over to a tree and ripped it's bark off. "Mortal clothes. How hard can it be?" Macey imagined what she wanted to wear, hoping her magic would transform the wood into mortal clothes. And it did. In her arms, she held a leather jacket, black skinny jeans, a pair of black heals and a red shirt along with black underwater and bra. Rebecca ad Elizabeth gasped.

"What on earth is that?" Elizabeth asked in horror. Macey shrugged.

"Well, the last time I was in the mortal world, I saw a girl wearing this. I liked it." Macey then ripped two more long pieces of bark of two other trees and turned one into a yellow sun dress for Elizabeth along with white flats and a pair of black skinny jeans as a blue tank top and a pair of black high tops along with undergarments for both girls. The shrugged their shoulders and out the new clothing on.

"I feel rather silly." Rebecca grumbled. Macey rolled her eyes.

"Listen girls. We won't age like the mortals do. So, we must stay hidden until Cammie is close to our mundane age, seventeen. That means, we have to find Cammie a family to stay with. Do you have any ideas on the type of family or individual?" The three girls thought for a moment.

"Well, they would have to be nice and kind, and ready to raise a child." Elizabeth pointed out.

"And they have to be able to protect her." Rebecca added.

"211 Creek Road." Macey shot out. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, not understanding what she just said. Rebecca looked at her like she had two heads.

"Excuse me?" She asked. Macey slowly lowered her hand from her mouth.

"I said, 211 Creek Road. I don't know why, but that's where I want to take her." Elizabeth and Rebecca looked at each other. Macey huffed in anger and annoyance. "Oh, you two know my hunches are always accurate, even if I _don't_ know where they come from."

"Fine, we'll go there then. But scope out the place first." Rebecca picked Cammie up from her cradle and made Elizabeth carry the woven basket.

"Okay girls, let's visit Roseville, Virginia." The ground caved in creating a small hole. The girls jumped down it before reappearing in a dark ally between two stores.

"Okay Mace, where is this place?" Macey shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know, Liz?" she asked. "We just have to find it."

The girls walked down the sidewalk, not fully used to using their legs for transportation. That feet ached, their legs hurt, and Cammie decided to wake up in a not so friendly matter.

"Make. Her. Stop!" Rebecca complained. Elizabeth bounced the child in her arms while patting her back.

"I think the baby needs a diaper change." She said worriedly. Before Rebecca could get anymore upset, Macey yelled the most comforting words to ever enter their ears.

"I found it!" She ran up to the steps of the wooden porch and looked through the window. "There's a man. He's wearing a uniform that says 'police'." The baby suddenly became quiet, her eyes were wide and curious.

"Oh thank gosh." Rebecca mumbled. "What's his name?"

Macey looked closer, hoping he wouldn't look their way.

"His name tag says Joseph Solomon." The girls looked at each other.

"He's a protector. That's what police people do I think. They protect people." Macey looked through the window again.

The guy was eating something while watching TV. He seemed tired and bored.

"He perfect." Macey whispered.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Joe shoved another handful of popcorn in his mouth while he watched the si-fyi channel. He usually makes fun of the non-reality in these movies though, there's always the thought of there being _nothing_ more exciting than watching sharks swim in tornados.

Another women was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The shark had finished chewing her whole when the doorbell rang. Joe got up from his chair, wondering who would be at his door so late at night.

Joe opened the door. A nice cold wind brushed past him, the sound of crickets and frogs chirped and croaked adding to the beauty of night.

No one was there.

Joe's eyes shrank into slits.

"Alright kids, of you disturb people this late at night, I can take you to the holding cell for the night and call your parents." he thought for a moment. "Not to mention you're trespassing!" Joe went to close the door but a small sneeze stopped him.

The officer looked down, coming face to face with a baby. It was obviously a girl because of her pink silky pants and shirt. She new born, Joe could tell. He quickly grabbed her out of the cradle she was in and quickly shut the door.

"Good Lord, who dropped you off here." Joe rocked the tiny child in his arms. Cammie squeezed her eyes shut and sneezed again. Her lips puckered up as she moved her hands in attempt to itch her nose. Joe smiled at her.

_Beautiful_. That was the first word that came to mind when Joe looked at the baby in his arms.

After a few minutes of holding her, Joe went to his couch and laid the girl down, putting blankets beside her to keep the child from falling off. He then walked back to his front door and grabbed the cradle, hoping to find a note, picture, or _something_ that explains why some own would drop such a beautiful baby off on a mans door step.

He tipped the cradle upside down. The small pillow that supported the baby's head fell, along with a single folded sheet of paper.

_Dear Joseph,_

_Her name is Cameron Ann. You're probably wondering why we dropped this baby off on your doorstep._

…

**A/N: Don't worry guys, I'm still doing ASC. Anyway, what did you think? Now, I'm not going to tell you what's gonna happen and stuff like that but I will say this:**

**This is a mixture of Cinderella, sleeping beauty, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, and Repunzel. Whether it's with personality, events taking place, or physical description, etc. There will be mixtures of everything in here.**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Sooooo, what did you think?**

**questions?**

**concerns?**

**Suggestions?**

**Thoughts?**

**Please review! My goal is to get 10-15 on this chapter whether it's in review form or PM form. Reviews and PMs on my stories really _really_ motivate me to write as well as make me happy. Plus, I need the feedback so I know you like this story and so I can get any thoughts on it. So again, please review**!


	2. Ash

Nothing was more annoying than waking up to a high-pitched ringing at six in the morning. All the dreams of lala land and marrying Prince Charming coming to a halt, letting you wake up to a reality you'd rather call a nightmare.

Cammie groaned, feeling like all her happiness was momentarily ripped right from under her.

"Get up and get ready Sweetheart. I've got to be at the station early today." Joe said, ripping the warm blankets off of her body. Cammie shivered, trying to get them back but refusing to open her eyes.

"Daaad!" She whined. "Can't I just walk to school like everyone else?"

"No. Now open your eyes and get ready for school." Cammie could tell her father turned on her lights as a red glow formed over her still closed eyelids.

Cammie sighed but did as told. Her eyes stung as her pupils dilated, getting used to the light bouncing off her blue walls.

"I don't see why I always have to go into work with you for two hours before school even starts." The girl explained, irritated with how her mornings had to be. Instead, she rather be asleep for half the day before she had to go into work.

Work. The one thing Cammie hated most. The Walters Café was about as horrible as anyone could get when it came to evil bosses and their demon children. Gossip, rumors, and back stabbing jerks were always the special there. It didn't help that there was always one regular customer, a cranky widower old man, who had a habit of telling Cammie she's a good for nothing waitress.

"I'll be down in ten minutes." She grumpily got out of bed and grabbed some random clothes that were hanging in her closet.

Cammie walked across the cold hardwood floor to the bathroom, looking forward to a nice hot shower.

She quickly undressed and brushed her teeth while the water heated up. Once in the shower, Cammie made sure her hair was well saturated with the hot water before she started to shampoo and conditioner it. Seven minutes later, Cammie had smooth legs and armpits, silky hair, and a clean body.

The young teen grabbed a white fluffy towel and dried off before getting dressed in to a pair of white skinny jeans and a light blue and white plaid shirt. Cammie then dragged a brush through her long blonde hair. She never really needed it. For some reason, her hair never became tangled or frizzy. Make-up was another typical thing teenage girls used like it was going out of style. Cammie, on the other hand, never needed it. She had a natural beauty to her.

Even with blonde hair, her eye lashes were thick and dark, not in need of mascara. Her skin seemed to not have a single pore on her, her face always blemish free. It was only slightly strange for here though. Cammie just figured she had gotten good jeans from her father and her mother... Whoever that was.

The girl ran down the stairs as she threw her hair into a messy bun. The smell of waffles and syrup ran into her causing a cloud of the sweet aroma to flutter up her nose making her mouth water. A smile lit her face as she walked in the kitchen, a pair of fuzzy socks in one hand and her phone in the other.

Joe stood at the island stove, stirring eggs and ham together before putting it on two buttered slices of toast. A simple yet perfect breakfast sandwich.

"Can we go to Big Bob's for my birthday?" Camme asked as she sat down at the counter. Joe froze with his sandwich in mid air.

"Your birthday isn't for another two and a half months. Why are you thinking about it now?" Joe did well to cover the waver in his voice. Years of lying to his 'daughter', telling her about her mother that walked out on them after she was born, telling her that he fell in love with her the moment he saw her breathe her first breath of air, it offered great practice for hiding his emotions and the truth.

Cammie shrugged and stuffed a mouthful of syrup and waffle into her mouth. Joe chuckled, loving that she was so different from the girls he arrested on a daily basis.

"Get in the car while I clean up." Cammie ate her last bite before getting up to throw her dishes in the sink.

"K." Cammie grabbed her white North Face hoodie and opened the door. The sun was supposed to be coming up the horizon, but gray clouds blocked the warm UV ray lights, preventing them to hit her skin.

Thunder rolled in the distance. It was music to her ears. The smell of fresh rain hit Cammie's nose only to be blocked off when she got in her fathers car.

"Finally some rain." It was November and not an ounce of rain hit Roseville, Virginia since the beginning of August. Cammie laid back, wantin to get extra sleep.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Hey Dad?" Cammie asked as Joe drove his car along the wet road.

"What babe?" Cammie shrank down in the warm seat, falling asleep as she spoke.

"Why did mom leave us?" Her voice was quiet and curious. Joe was almost as startled as she was. Neither of them expected that to come out of her mouth, especially at the age where she should except the fact that she doesn't have a mother. But that was hard. All her life, Cammie was raised by a man. He was the one to give her that dreadful 'your body is changing' talk. Yes, _that_ talk. The talk every girl would rather hear off of a television show then from their own parent. He was there when she fell on her arm and broke it. Even when she was home sick with a stomach ache, Joe called into work and watched disney Princess films with her all day.

Joe was always there. Her father. Somehow, the word 'mom' was never part of the equation in Cammie's life. It's always been Cam and Dad no more, no less.

Her father ran a hand through his dark brown hair. His eyes shown with worry and discomfort, not knowing what to say.

_What mother? I've never even been married. I found you at my door step when I was twenty four. If your mom is still here, I wouldn't know_. Joe water to say. Instead, he came up with a more reasonable answer.

"I already told you baby. Your mother didn't want to deal with a child. She offered to put you up for adoption but I couldn't do that. She told me that I became weak and soft and a few days after your birth, she vanished." Cammie looked at Joe, trying to place what emotion he was feeling.

Nothing. The mans face was blank, tired, and normal. Either he was really good at hiding his sadness, or he's just really good at hiding secrets. Secrets Cammie would like to know about.

Not a minute passed by when Cammie dropped the subject and forgot about it. The question has been asked so many times in her mind that, in her half sleep state, Cammie just thought she imagined the whole thing.

"I love you, Daddy." She mumbled with a yawn. Joe smiled and grabbed her hand to place a soft kiss on it.

"Love you too, sweetheart."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Hello Harold. Nice seeing you here." Cammie greeted once she entered the police station.

Harold was a good handsome man with lots of sweets. _Lots_ of sweets. Everyday Cammie would greet him then open his candy box to see a world full of gumdrops and sugar. Today, a nice stash of mini nerd sticks and skittles sat safely in his bright blue treasure box.

Harold had his kids decorate it for him. Only being four and two, the box had a nice amount of glitter, sloppy paint jobs, and random buttons all tied together with a picture of the two girls in Christmas dresses. Of course, that was two years ago. Only a few days after they created that box, Harold, his wife, and two girls got into a car accident leaving him with a paralyzed wife, a six year old with a mental disable, and a would be four year old buried six feet under ground in the cemetery behind his house.

"Hey Cams, how was your morning so far?" Harold asked knowing very well that Cammie would rather sleep all day than be woken up at six in the morning.

The blonde playfully glared at him.

"Oh, it was just _divine_." Harold chuckled as Cammie walked to her dad's office.

"Can I quit Lora's crap café?" She asked the moment her foot stepped in his room. Joe hung his head at his desk, not looking forward to this conversation _again_.

"No. I told you a thousand times before, Cam. If you want a car, you have to at least pay for some of it. There's no other job available for you you right now." Cammie huffed and crossed her arms in aggravation.

"But that woman is evil! And her daughter is like an ice princess!" she explained. "Lora's like- like- an evil step mother!" Instantly, Cammie's face became red. Nothing spells 'child' like comparing your boss to an evil step mother from Disney.

Joe smiled as he wrote down new cases. His daughter has always loved Disney Princess movies. When she was a little girl, Cammie would always dress up exactly like the Princess that was in the movie she'd want to watch. Sleeping Beauty was always one of her favorites.

"Cam, I'm sorry that you have to work with the Walters. Yes, Lora is a pain," Joe was referring to the wonderful six months in high school when he dated the woman, "but you need money for college and gas and food for when you move out next year and-" Cammie whacked him on the head causing Joe to laugh.

"I am _not_ moving out next year or the year after that." Cammie thought for a moment. "Actually, I think I'll live with you _forever_. I mean, _someone_ has to take care of you when you get old." She paused. "Well, older than you are now." Joe slammed his pencil on the desk. His eyes met Cammie's; dark brown and teasing.

"How old do you think I am?" He asked her. Cammie shrugged her shoulders while pretending to be more interested in a pice of blank paper than the conversation at hand.

"I don't know, fifty?" Joe playfully glared at Cammie.

"I do _not_ look fifty." He mumbled. Cammie shook her head and pulled out her phone. Joe made sure Cammie wast looking before taking out his phone to look for any gray hairs.

"I see you." The blonde said with a smirk. The cop mumbled something under his breath so Cammie couldn't hear him But it sounded something like 'stupid youths and their ability to tease adults'.

A few minutes later, as Cammie was surfing the internet, her phone beeped and a message popped up in the middle of her screen.

(887)-372-8402: **OMG OMG OMG! you'll never guess what I just heard from Mace!**

Cammie tilted her head at the message. It was from a number that she never saw before.

Cam: _Um, who is this?_

A few minutes later, the stranger replied.

(887)-372-8402: **Bex Baxter. You know, I just moved in like three weeks ago. Anyway, Mace told me that she heard from Amber who said that Jessica was talking to Ash. HE LIKES YOU!**

Cammie was confused. She knew who Bex was. Only attending Roseville High for three weeks along with her adopted sister and cousin and already the most popular girl in school. She seemed nice, always giving kind smiles to Cammie and even short conversations, but she was a girl Cammie usually stayed away from.

Bex was also the schools Cupid. Love arrows were being shot all over the place. Now, it looks like Cammie was the target.

Cam: _Oh, well, thanks but no thanks. I don't want to get involved with your game. Ash doesn't know of my existence and I'm not interested._

It was a lie. Cammie's heart was practically beating out of her chest. Really though. Ash, _liking_ her? Cammie Solomon. The schools biggest wallflower. Can't even breath correctly when in the presence of Ashton Baker, schools star quarter back and total heartthrob.

It had to be a joke. A prank. The popular guy taking notice of the of the invisible girl. That only happens in books and movies. A place where all dreams become a reality, if only for two hours.

(887)-372-8402: **Yeah, sure. Whatever you say...**

Cammie turned her phone off, refusing to reply as not allowing herself to wonder how Bex even got her number.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Have a good day at school. Call me if you get into any trouble, k?" Cammie rolled her eyes at her over protective father. Everyday since her first day of school he'd say the same thing. 'Have a great day, don't walk home, call if anything bad happens, don't talk to strangers.' Yes, he actually told her, an almost _sixteen_ year old girl, not to talk to strangers... At a public high school!

"Yes dad, I've got it." She rolled her eyes about to get out of the police car when Joe grabbed her arm.

"Don't I get a kiss before you go?" He asked. Cammie squeezed her eyes shut knowing her friends were watching, before turning back to her dad.

"I love you dad." She gave him a look that said, 'I need to go now. Like, _now, _now.' Joe ignored that and instead of letting his daughter run to the sea of hormones and lack of self confidence, he pointed to his cheek. Cammie rolled her eyes and pecked it, just wanting to leave.

"K bye." She ran off, giving no chance for Joe to say goodbye.

"Is he ever going to be normal and let you walk to school on your own?" Cammie's beat friend, Izzy, asked as the two walked up the stairs.

"And what dad asks for a kiss before his teenage daughter goes to school?" Sunniva, Cammie's friend since third grade, asked as she ran to catch up to them. Cammie stood between the two girls feeling small. Her father had told her that she was born premature and that when he held her, Cammie was at least two inches shorter than his forearm

Izzy and Sunniva have always been at her side. Izzy, the more outgoing one, was always protective over Cammie and Sunniva. She had strait brown hair that had natural dark dirty blonde highlights that stood out more in the sun that any where else. She wore yoga pants and t-shirts almost everyday and had the biggest crush on Josh Hutchinson. Cammie met Izzy two years ago when a boy had shoved Cammie in a mud puddle. He claimed it was an accident and he didn't see her, until Izzy stormed up to him and made him tell the truth. The boy practically peed his pants as he told the two girls it was on purpose.

Sunniva was another story. With her short blonde hair, glasses, and extremely modest outfits, 'nerd' was basically written on her forehead in permanent black ink. Sunniva and Cammie met at the local playground. At eight years old, the two girls were both making a sand castle that ended up becoming combined. Soon enough, they were sandbox buddies. Back then, 'sandbox buddies' meant friends for life. Both girls stayed true to that statement and have been the best of friends ever since.

"Apparently _my_ dad." Cammie grumbled. She knew how her dad was. It was cute when she was ten, but now, his over protectivness and babying is old.

"He needs a girlfriend or something." Izzy suggested." I mean, it's been almost sixteen years. The man has to be tired of not having a wife to help raise you." Cammie winced, upset that the girls made her seem like a burden her father has to live with.

"He's fine. I'm fine. We're both fine." She spat. The girls looked at their friend, wondering why she was so upset.

Cammie sighed, wishing she could take her tone back.

"I'll see you guys during lunch. I've gotta go." With that, Cammie walked to her locker. She only made it a few feet though, when two other people walked up to her.

"Come on, we need to hurry to your locker. Ashton's gonna be there to talk to you." Bex whisper screamed as she grabbed Cammie's arm and ran to her locker. Macey grumbled about the blonde's choice of clothing for that day. How, 'if you want to even get boys to notice you, the right style is the first step to success'. Cammie didn't care though. Ashton liked dumb blondes and snarky brunetts, not short girls who'd rather live in her shell than be part of a big crowd.

"Okay, next time you'll have to get here earlier so we can at least fix your hair. Now, just- just look like you weren't expecting to see him." Macey whispered before she and Bex ran off to bother other people.

Cammie neatly placed her books and binders in her locker before grabbing what she needed for first and second period. She kneeled down on the floor, trying to shove one of her binders in her backpack. Suddenly, her locker door closed shut and two feet appeared in front of her. The short girl slowly looked up, not wanting to believe that the intruder will 99.9% be Ash.

It was.

And he was smirking.

All thoughts that were once in Cammie's brain vanished, her mind blank. Everyone around them disappeared to just her and Ash. It was like in the movies. You know, when everything worked in slow motion. Cammie stood up two times slower. Ash's breath was deeper and warmer. The near by students' voices were lower with words coming out at one miles an hour.

His dark gray eyes were already sucking her in to a trance. All she wanted to do was stare at them forever and figure out every hidden emotion in there. His strong defined face complimented them in a strange way as well as his shaggy blonde hair. Cammie would give anything to feel the soft locks. Just to run her hand through it to see of it really was silkier than the finest silk. Ash's hair flicked up at the nape of his neck and was cut slightly above his eyebrows with long sideburns. Cammie has seen this look on so many actors and singers yet, somehow, it only managed to work on him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm in your way." She mumbled to Ash while backing up, letting him pass. Ashton chuckled and stepped closer to the blonde.

"And what makes you say that?"He asked with his deep husky voice that makes anyone's knees begin to fail at their job of supporting the body. "If you were in my way, I would have just walked around you." It was a good point, Cammie thought, yet it still didn't answer the unasked question as to _why_ he was there.

"So, um, i-is there something you need?" The girl stuttered out, still in shock. Ashton nodded.

"Yeah, I do need something." Cammie's heart stopped and her brain stopped functioning. Of course he needed something. Probably her notes or a stupid pencil. Of course he wasn't there to ask her out. Why would he when there are taller, prettier girls than her? Her small body was swallowed by Ash's 6'0 football player body! What guy wants a girl like that?

"Oh, uh what is it?" She asked him, more let down than curious. Ash stepped closer.

"Go out with me." It was a statement, not a question. Almost as if he were demanding her to do so. Cammie's breath stopped. Tingles of shock and excitement fan through her body as she replayed those words again and again.

"Y-you want me to-"

"Yes, I want you to go out with me." He smiled at her, hope clear in his eyes. "So, will you?"

This had to be a joke, a prank. Some foolish idea for a laugh. But Cammie wasn't paying attention to that. All she cared about was the fact that Ashton Jordan Baker had just asked her out.

"Sure." She said with a bright smile. "I would love to."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"No!" The woman yelled. "You stupid girl! You stupid stupid freak!" Her green eyes glowed a bright green as she shot fire at any poor innocent victim she could find.

"Zachary!" Cathrine screamed. A boy soon came from a room with a sword in his hand and cut marks on his body. He was bloody, dirty, and sweaty. But she didn't care about that.

"Get cleaned up. You're going to the mortal world." She ordered.

"Yes Mother."

...

**A/N: First off, if like to wish all of you readers a Happy Thanksgiving. I know I won't get the next chapter updated tomorrow so, yeah, Happy Thanksgiving.**

**Is there anything you're thankful for? Review or PM and tell me what you are grateful for. Me, I'm thankful for my family, and my friends. But most importantly, I'm thankful for God. For Him loving me even when I screw up, watching over me and helping me through obstacles that I face. I'm also thankful that He sent Jesus down on earth so that I may be forgiven of my sins and to one day live with Him in heaven. To my Lord and Savior- thank you for all that You have done.**

**Now, what did you think?! Like it, not like it, thoughts, questions, concerns, suggestions?**

**What princess story or just Princess would you like me to tie in here? Any one you would like to see? Remember, you will see them in either personalities, thoughts, events going on and stuff like that.**

**Yes, Josh is not in here. Why? Because I hate him for breaking Cam's heart in the first book so, well, he's not here.**

**Oh. My Goodness! You guys got me to over 10 reviews! BEIENEKDNSKSKFKRSBSNKCKDSNKS! You all are so super nice I don't even know how to BEGIN to thank you enough! I just love your kind words and feed back! Your words totally motivated me to get this chapter up and going! ...! THANK YOU!**

**Wow, okay *takes deep breath to calm down* I'm good.**

**Yes, Izzy and Sunniva, I used your name in here because, well, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Don't worry Miaadventure and lovewords, I will tie you in somehow. If anyone else would like me to use their name or some random name in my story, just review or PM it! XD**

**I hope this chapter was okay. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Review:: Suggestions, questions, concerns, thoughts, what Princess or Princess story you'd like me to tie in here and what your are thankful for please and thank you! Feed back is needed and loved!**

**Ps- What princess story(ies) did you see in here? OH! What POVs would you enjoy seeing? Ashton's, Zach's, Joe's, other?**


End file.
